Ich Liebe Dicht Du So sehr
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Dulu sih hanya sebatas perasaan iba karena Sasuke ingin menolong si 'Gadis Bulan' dari kepatahan hati karena habis putus dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri –Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi sekarang… Seiring dengan berjalanya waktu, Uchiha Sasuke mulai yakin bahwa kini ia tak bisa kembali dan menghindar lagi dari si gadis mungil itu. Ia… Malah sangat mencintainya sekarang. Sangat. Gawat!.


**^_^"….Ich Liebe Ditcht du So Sehr…''^_^**

**Aku sangat mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing:**

_Sasuke Uchiha. x Hinata Hyuuga._

**Rate:**

_T._

**Genre:**

_Romance/Drama._

**Disclaimer:**

_Masashi Kishimotto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Warning!:_

_Au, OOC, Typo, EYD dipertanyakan,_

_gaje, jelek, dan hancur!_

_Yang_** TIDAK SUKA **_silahkan tekan tombol _BACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Dulu sih hanya sebatas perasaan iba karena Sasuke ingin menolong si 'Gadis Bulan' dari kepatahan hati karena habis putus dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri –Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi sekarang…

Seiring dengan berjalanya waktu, Uchiha Sasuke mulai yakin bahwa kini ia tak bisa kembali dan menghindar lagi dari si gadis mungil itu.

Ia…

Malah sangat mencintainya sekarang. Sangat.

Gawat!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dedicated for mein liebe _: _**Giri Widodo.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu, iya, gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon-taman Konoha itu. Gadis yang sedang menangis itu! Bukankah dia adalah target incaranmu, Uchiha?. Yah, kau memang benar, pendapatmu memang –hampir- selalu benar, bahwa kau yang terkenal sangat cuek, angkuh dan selalu mementingkan kepentinganmu sendiri mengapa bisa sampai iba kepada mantan pacar sahabatmu sendriri yang… yahh… sudah beberapa bulan ini beredar issue-ah, bukan lagi. Tapi memang kenyataan bahwa gadis dan sahabat kuningmu itu sudah putus hubungan.

Kau sendiripun juga masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa di hatimu yang selama ini beku bahkan buta akan kehadiran gadis itu bisa sampai bisa memiliki rasa iba dan simpati padanya? Benar, bukan?. Tentusaja! Coba ingatlah saat si Naruto teman akrabmu itu dulu datang dan main kerumahmu untuk suatu urusan, curhat, dan bercerita semua tentang pacarnya-Hinata Hyuuga, kau hanya menjawabnya dengan enteng dan terkesan cuek. Saat itu kau sama sekali tak perduli dengan gadis itu. benar Bukan? Dan cobalah bandingkan dengan keadanmu sekarang. Kau lebih mirip penguntit.

Kau menyipitkan lagi mata Onyxmu yang hitam kelam bagai kegelapan malam. Mengamati lagi gadis yang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu masih menangis ditempat itu. Tak beranjak dan bergeming sama sekali, masih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lenganya dan menangis dalam sepi disana. Kasihan.

Mata Hitamu langsung melebar seketika, tidak salahkah dengan apa yang barusan kau untarakan dalam hatimu itu Uchiha? Sekarang kau merasa… kasihan?.

Sasuke, kau dalam masalah besar!.

"Hai." Setelah beranjak dari tempat persembunyianmu-dibalik pohon dan memantapkan hati untuk mendekati gadis itu, kini suara dinginmu yang seperti biasa kau ucapkan itu telah keluar dengan lancar dan pasti sekarang sudah sampai pada indra pendengaran si mantan pacar sahabatmu itu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu jawaban.

Gadis itu meresponmu. Didangakkanya wajahnya yang berwarna merah karena sehabis menangis sampai sesegukan di hadapanmu. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa kamu-orang yang barusaja menyapanya di balik pohon besar ini.

"K-kau siapa?" Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain dan mulai menghapus jejak airmatanya yang masih sangat begitu jelas di matamu. Lihatlah Sasuke, dia mencoba tegar di hadapan orang lain. Yah itu kesimpulanmu. Kesan pertama yang kau dapatkan saat ini.

"B-bukankah kau teman U-uzumaki?" yah, gadis itu menambahkan. Memang benar, kau sahabat akrab Naruto-teman sepermainanmu sewaktu kecil-dulu hingga sekarang.

"Hn." Ya, Kau mengiyakan. namun tak memberikan isyarat bahasa tubuh apapun, mengangguk pun tidak sama sekali. Itulah kamu.

"Iya, aku sahabat Naruto." Namun sebisanya, kau mencoba ramah dan berusaha memberikan kenyamanan senyaman mungkin di hadapan gadis ini. Karena dari cerita yang dulu diceritakan oleh Naruto, Hinata ini adalah seorang gadis yang sangat sensitive dan… pemalu.

Diam.

Gadis itu terdiam, lebih tepatnya tak tahu ia harus melakukan apa, bingung dan malu adalah hal yang pasti saat ini dia rasakan. Bingung kenapa kamu bisa menemuinya dan malu mengapa kamu yang harus mengetahui secara lebih jelas kalau diam-diam dia menangis dibalik topeng ceria yang selama ini dia kenakan?.

"Ara, aku Sasuke Uchiha." Kau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri sambil mencoba tersenyum ramah, namun dimata Hinata yang saat ini menatapmu, kau kelihatan sangat aneh jika tersenyum kikuk begitu. kenapa? Tentu ini semua adalah Dari cerita Naruto, dia bilang bahwa kau sangat…dingin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" kamu menambahkan lagi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berfikir sebentar, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menanggapi tawaranmu barusan.

Tiga detik kemudian, ia mengangguk. Mempersilahkan tawaranmu untuk duduk disampingnya di bawah pohon Sakura yang tertidur. Ini akan menjadi hari yang… panjang.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. S-senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Gadis itu membungkuk di hadapanmu-meski masih dalam posisi duduk- dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya secara langsung dihadapanmu. Selama ini kan, Naruto yang memperkenalkanmu denganya? Secara tidak langsung lagi. Kalian berteman di jejaring sosialpun sangat jarang sekali bertegur sapa. Mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hinata-san." Dan kamupun membalas. Disinilah, awal dari cerita cinta panjangmu berawal, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aa? Jadi nee-chanmu belum pulang, Hanabi?" Kiba Inuzuka tampak sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan sang adik kandung Hinata-Hanabi Hyuuga. Pasalnya, sudah ketiga kalinya ini dalam sehari ia mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga, namun jawaban yang ia terima selalu saja sama.

"Iya Kiba-Nii. Hinata-neechan masih belum pulang. Dan aku gak tau kemana." Jawab Hanabi tak kalah kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, pacar kakaknya kali ini juga tak kalah menyebalkan dari mantanya yang sebelumnya, Naruto. Meski semenjak putus dengan Naruto lalu Naruto jadian dengan Sakura, dan kakaknya kemudian jadian dengan Kiba hingga saat ini, namun Hanabi tahu, hubungan mereka berdua ini tak akan semulus seperti yang dahulu. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, Hinata akan menyusul Naruto yang sudah putus lagi dengan Sakura. Ouch, cinta memang membingungkan.

Kemudian, gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu mengamati penampilan Kiba dengan seksama.

"Tumben rapi banget, Nii? Nii mau mengajak Nee-chan keluar ya?"

"Aa… hahaha ya… kurang lebih begitulah." Kiba menanggapinya dengan tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut di belakang kepalanya yang kelihatanya sama sekali tidak gatal. Bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Yah, rencana awalnya sih begitu… tapi Nee-chanmu malah keluar, sebenarnya salahku juga si-."

"Makanya lain kali buat perjanjian dulu!" Hanabi menjawab ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan kurusnya di depan dadanya. Huh, dasar Kiba ceroboh. Apa maksudnya cowok ini mau membuat surprize dulu gitu?.

"Haah… iya, iya maaf. Aku tahu aku yang salah." Dan kiba hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas pasrah. Iya sih, salahnya juga gak mau membuat perjanjian dengan Hinata dulu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Hinata pergi kemana, sih? Kenapa seharian gak pulang?.

"Hei, Hanabi. Kau tak mau mencari Nee-chanmu? Dari jam delapan pagi sampai sekarang jam empat sore nee-chanmu belum pulang lho." Kini, Kiba mulai memasang wajah serius.

"Hmm… tidak ah, biarkan saja dulu. Nee memang sering begitu, bahkan dulu, dia pernah pulang larut malam." Hanabi menjelaskan.

"Nee jadi sering pergi keluar semenjak dia putus dengan Naruto."

"Ya…ya, aku tahu. Aku juga sudah mencoba menghiburnya, namun hasilnya nihil."

"Kau malah semakin memperburuk keadaanya tahu!" Hanabi ingin menguntarakan semua pendapatnya yang selama ini ia pendam sekarang. memang begitu, kan? Kiba jadian dengan Hinata nyatanya hanya membuat Kakaknya itu semakin sedih. Hanabi mau tak mau juga harus ikut campur tangan sedikit, meski ia tahu ini bukan urusanya, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia juga sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Kiba ini-yang menurutnya malah semakin memperparah keadaan. Huh.

"H-hei, kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" Kiba merasa tak terima dituduh begitu, apanya yang salah dari dirinya hingga membuat Hanabi begitu benci padanya? Seolah-olah ia barusaja menyekap kakaknya dan tak memberinya makan selama tiga hari. Apa-apaan itu?

"Kalau boleh aku mengoreksi sifatmu, kau itu egois!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh… ya, aku tahu. Naruto memang begitu dia, aku tahu kau hanya dibodohi, tapi bukan maksudku aku mengataimu bodoh, ya. Tapi… saranku, kau jangan terlalu baik lagi dengan orang lain. Kau terlalu baik untuk dimanfaatkan lagi seperti orang macam Naruto itu." Kamu memberikan pendapatmu, yah, kau memang benar, Sasuke. Kau tahu semua tentang Naruto, temanmu itu memang suka memanfaatkan gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingmu tersebut. Dan dia… tak pernah perduli, dia selalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak pernah memperdulikan orang lain. hey, bukankah kau juga begitu?!.

"U-um, a-aku tahu." Hinata mengangguk setuju-membenarkan pendapatmu.

"Dan bodohnya, k-kenapa aku mau." Kau melirik gadis Hyuuga disampingmu, dia tersenyum hambar mengingat masa lalunya sendiri. Yah… sungguh menyedihkan.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau ada masalah lagi? Tak apa, ceritakanlah padaku." Kau menarik ujung bibirmu sedikit. Membuat seulas senyuman tipis yang membuat gadis di sampingmu itu kembali merona-entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya- dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain lagi. Hahaha membuatnya tersipu begitu adalah hobi barumu sekarang.

"Hey? Kenapa kau malah menatap arah lain?" kau mengangkat sebelah alismu. Kesan pertama; benar. Dia sangat pemalu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak a-apa-apa! Aku sudah tak me-memiliki masalah lagi, kok!" gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanmu, namun masih tak mau menatap matamu seperti tadi. Entah mengapa, semakin lama di dekatmu, dia malah merasa semakin takut. Takut kepada apa yang ada di dirimu saja, bahkan ia sampai tidak tahu. Apa yang ia takutkan darimu?.

"Cih." Kau mendecak pelan. Gadis di sampingmu ini memang aneh, kau sama sekali tak cocok dengannya. Yah itulah pendapatmu saat ini, dia terlalu pemalu, dan kau terlalu angkuh dan cuek. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa cocok satu sama lainya? Bodoh. Kau mengecek ponsel android hitamu yang sedari tadi berada di saku celanamu. Satu pesan masuk diterima. Kau sempat heran dengan siapa pengirim pesan itu, mungkinkah itu hanya salah satu temanmu seperti Neji, atau Rock lee?.

Ow. Kau salah.

**From: Ino Yamanaka.**

**Sasuke, apa kabar? Aku sangat kangen nih ma kamu. Bisakah kita ketemuan? Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Ku mohon, ayo kita ketemuan, walaupun hanya sebentar saja, ya?**

**Plisss...**

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Kamu langsung menekan tombol merah, memilih mengacuhkan mantan pacarmu yang meminta untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau menyuruh Hinata untuk lebih berhati-hati agar tak tertipu lagi, namun sendirinya kau juga sudah tertipu oleh mantanmu sendiri. Kau diselingkuhinya, dan kamu memilih mendiamnkanya selama enam bulan-berharap ia sadar sendiri dan kembali padamu. namun itu semua hanya harapan, dia lebih memilih selingkuhanya dan meninggalkanmu, sempat membuatmu frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri dihadapanya, namun akhirnya, Narutolah yang menyelamatkanmu dari tindakan bodohmu tersebut. Kamu tentunya juga masih ingat, bukan? Saat kamu sakit terkapar tak berdaya di kamarmu yang bernuansa gelap, dan kamu bilang ke mantanmu itu kalau waktu itu kamu dalam keadaan sakit. Namun apa? Responya sama sekali tidak ada, Kamu malah ditinggalkanya sendirian, tak perduli denganmu dan malah pergi dengan lelaki lain yang berada di belakangmu. Temanmu sendiri yang sampai sekarang belum kamu dapatkan identitasnya. Jika suatu nanti kamu tahu…

"Ke-san?" lamunanmu terbuyar seketika. kepalamu yang semula tertunduk dan menatap tajam layar handphone bertuliskan nama mantanmu langsung terdangak dan melihat mata Mutiara itu dengan ekspresi terkejut, seolah-olah wanita di sampingmu itu tengah mempergokimu yang sedang mencuri barang berharga di suatu rumah. Mengagetkan.

"A-ano… m-maaf mengagetkanmu, ak-aku tak bermaksud begitu… a-aku… a-aku tidak tahu ka-ka-kalau Sasuke-san sedang m-melamun, Go-gomenasai." Lihat Sasuke, gadis dihadapanmu ini merendahkan dirinya sendiri di depanmu. ia bahkan rela meminta maaf untuk hal yang sepele seperti itu. dia meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang belum tentu itu sepenuhnya kesalahanya. Ia hanya tak sengaja…mengagetkanmu.

"Ah, iya? Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh. Sudah, jangan membungkuk begitu, kembali duduklah. aku bukanlah kami-sama (tuhan) yang pantas kau sembah seperti itu." Kamu berusaha menenangkanya, sekarang baru kamu tahu bahwa gadis ini sangat merepotkan, sedari tadi kamu duduk di sampingnya dia terus meminta maaf kepadamu untuk hal yang sangat sepele sekalipun. Seperti barusan contohnya. Ya itulah pemikiranmu, kamu berfikir gadis ini merepotkan, namun sejujurnya, ia hanya tak mau merepotkan.

"T-tapi..?" dia masih berusaha menyanggah pendapatmu dengan tatapan mata yang memelas dan tak mengerti. Kenapa kamu susah sekali sih, dimintai maaf?.

"Ini sudah jam lima loh, mau ku antar pulang?" telingamu serasa mau putus mendengar kata 'tapi' dan 'maaf' dari bibir mungil itu, hingga akhirnya kamu memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengganti topik dan akhirnya menyudahi pertemuanmu denganya hari ini. 'Kau benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan'.

"A-aku masih mau disini." Dia berusaha menolak tawaranmu secara halus dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang manis untukmu, dia masih ingin disini, menangis lebih lama lagi mungkin? Entahlah, yang jelas, ia ingin berada di tempat itu sampai malam nanti, menunggu sang rembulan menampakkan dirinya dan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya, hanya gadis itu, Tuhan dan bulan yang tahu.

"Hn? memang kamu mau pulang jam berapa?" meski sebenarnya hatimu merasa sangat kesal dan jengkel, namun sebisa mungkin kamu masih mengendalikan emosimu agar gadis dihadapanmu itu tak langsung lari karena baru kamu bentak satu kali. Dia benar-benar sangat sensitive.

"M-mungkin sampai jam delapan m-malam." Ia menjawab dengan halus sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. Entah untuk melihat apa, yang jelas, diotakmu sekarang mulai mencerna kebiasaan-kebiasaan gadis Hyuuga itu dengan cermat dan teliti. Contohnya; dia sangat suka mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain jika terlalu lama berpandangan dengan seseorang. Dia juga sangat pemalu. Dasar.

"Kamu gak mau mandi?" mau tak mau satu alismu terangkat begitu mengetahui sebuah pertanyaan yang menggelitik muncul di dalam kepalamu. Apa gadis ini tidak akan mandi sehabis ini? Ini sudah sangat malam lho, apalagi jarak rumahnya dengan taman ini juga lumayan jauh kalau hanya berjalan kaki. Hey, sejak kapan kamu jadi perhatian seperti itu Sasuke?.

"A-aku selalu mandi malam." Dia menjawab dengan malu-malu dan mulai merundukkan kepalanya-menatap rerumputan Hijau yang sekarang dimainkan oleh jemari lentiknya. Ia salah tingkah.

"Hey, itu gak baik untuk kesehatanmu! Kamu bisa terkena rheumatik dan asam urat lho!" Hey, tunggu-tunggu, bukankah kau juga suka mandi malam? Rencanamu hari ini kamu ingin mandi pukul sepuluh malam, kan? Kenapa kamu malah memutar balikkan fakta?.

"I-itu… aku selalu me-menggunakan air panas, kok?" ia masih mencoba membela dirinya sendiri, namun jika kamu lebih teliti lagi, ia sebenarnya dalam keadaan bingung. Mengapa kamu sangat perhatian sekali denganya? Bukankah kau dan dia baru

saja berkenalan dan berteman? Kenapa kamu sudah begitu perhatian padanya?.

"Meski begitu, itu tetap saja tidak baik." Kamu juga tak mau kalah dengan gadis yang satu ini. Kamu sangat tidak suka jika perintahmu dibantah seperti ini. Kamu selalu memberikan perintah kepada para gadis-mantanmu dulu-, lalu jika mereka menurut, kamu akan memberikan apapun yang mereka minta karena mereka menuruti perintahmu. Meski begitu, kamu juga masih sadar bahwa kamu ini bukanlah siapa-siapanya saat ini.

"U-umm.. a-aku pulang sekarang." Raut kekecewaan dapat kamu lihat dengan sangat jelas di hadapanmu saat ini. Bukanya kepuasan seperti bisanya yang kamu dapat saat para gadis mengikuti perintahmu, tapi justru perasaan serba salah yang menghinggapimu. Kamu merasa sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan jika mengekang dan menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. kamu… tidak kuat melihatnya sedih seperti ini.

"E-ey tunggu-tunggu!" damn yeah… kamu salah tingkah.

"Mmm?" Gadis itu menatapmu dengan tatapan tak mengerti plus bingung, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiranmu yang berubah dengan cepat! Dia mulai mneganggapmu plinplan dan mungkin juga playboy. Tapi satu yang pasti; dia amat bingung.

"Kau… terserah kau mau pulang jam berapa, tapi aku pulang duluan ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bulan, kau muncul di kaki langit_

_Sedari tadi aku menunggumu disini, lama sekali._

_Aku sedang menatapmu, adakah kau ini sedang purnama seperti aku?_

_Namaku adalah *Hikari No Aoi. yang berarti cahaya yang bersinar biru_

_Dan Hikari, adalah nama panggilan 'mereka' padaku_

_Aku tau aku adalah Hinata_

_Yang berarti tempat terang di bawah cahaya matahari atau cahaya mentari_

_Sangat berkebalikan bukan?_

_Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, kau tahu kan?_

_Kiba berulah lagi, ia mengacuhkan aku, entah untuk apa. Tapi aku tahu yang pasti_

_Dan Bulan, biarkanlah sang waktu saja yang menjawab semuanya._

_Hingga akan tiba saatnya nanti, airmata ini akan mengalir lebih deras dan hati ini akan lebih terluka lagi_

_Aku akan rela, karena memang dahulu aku menerimanya karena rasa iba_

_Tentu kau sudah mengetahui semuanya kan, Bulan?_

"Hiks…"

_Dan semoga saja apa yang Naruto-kun katakan padaku hanyalah omong kosong belaka, Bulan_

_Dia tadi meneleponku, menanyakan kabarku dan bagaimana kehidupanku tanpanya_

"Hiks…Hiks…"

_Jujur aku mengakui bahwa kini aku sangat merindukanya, merindukan sosok yang lucu dan menyebalkan itu._

_namun sayangnya, Sosok yang sekarang ini bukan seperti 'dia' yang ku kenal dahulu, ia malah berubah drastis sekarang, tak pernah ada waktu untukku._

"Hiks… K-kiba…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha mengomentari status anda."**

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sebelumnya melengkung biasa. Bukankah dia Sasuke-yang kemarin menemuinya di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di taman Konoha itu? tumben sekali dia mengomentari status yang barusaja ia buat? Berarti… dia sekarang sedang online.

Cepat-cepat gadis yang sedang berbaring miring diranjangnya yang empuk tersebut bangun, langsung meng-klik pemberitahuan tersebut dan menuju tempat kejadian perkara, dimana Sasuke-teman barunya sedang mengomentari statusnya.

"**Kau tak usah memperdulikanya, dia memang begitu. Ambilah selembar kertas baru dan mulailah dari awal lagi. Ku yakin kau bisa."**

Hinata semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang satu ini, bukankah status di jejaring sosialnya adalah; "_Pergilah kau dari hidupku, sayang. Aku sudah mulai melupakanmu_." Kedengaranya Alay dan Lebay, memang, namun harus bagaimana lagi, ia hanya bisa berkeluh kesah di jejaring sosial itu, entah bagaimana orang di seluruh dunia maya sana menanggapinya seperti apa, yang penting ia bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan orang lain-meskipun orang tersebut kemungkinan kecil sekali mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hihihi aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil mulai meng-klik tempat untuk membalas komen.

"**Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu ^_^ Aku juga sudah berusaha melupakanya. Terimakasih banyak karena telah mensupportku!"**

**Share.**

"Hihihihi, Dasar Sasuke."

Hinata kemudian melirik jam dinding yang bergantung di tembok kamarnya. Sudah Pukul 05.30 ternyata, sudah pagi. Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita mengawali hari senin ini dengan mandi rendaman air bunga mawar dan sedikit sentuhan lembut sabun aromatherapy sakura?. Oh itu ide yang bagus!. Hinata terkikik sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang sedang ber-spa ria menggunakan air hangat di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, pasti sangat… menyenangkan!. Kalau begitu, apa yang ditunggu?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku barusaja berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, Hina-chan! Namanya tadi adalah… Mizu. Nama lengkapnya Mizuka Hanako."

Hinata menanggapinya dengan tersenyum simpul. Sambil menopangkan dagunya yang berada di atas kedua punggung telapak tanganya, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu berusaha bersikap biasa dan tenang-seperti biasanya. Tak mau membuat pemuda di depanya ini merasa kecewa dan sakit hati dengan mengacuhkan ceritanya yang pasti akan sangat panjang, lebar, dan berkeliling luas.

"O-oh, ya? Bagaimana dia?" Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil terus mendengarkan cerita Kiba Inuzuka dengan lebih seksama.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu! Hanya saja, rambutnya sangat pendek. seperti rambutnya Shizune-san dan di pipinya sangat banyak jerawatnya!" tawa kecil Hinata langsung meledak seketika, seolah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kiba saat bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Mizuka Hanako itu. Jadi.. ada kembaran Hinata, ya, di sekolahnya?. Hmm… tahun ajaran baru memang menarik.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah ketawa?" Kiba tampak kesal dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"A-ah, maafkan aku Kiba-kun, bu-bukanya aku mau berikap tidak sopan, h-hanya saja, ceritamu memang sangat lucu. Hihihihi… kalau begitu, b-berarti dia sa-sangat cantik ya, pasti?"

"Ya, kurang lebih dia seperti itu, kulitnya putih dan perawakanya sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Tetapi… lebih cantikan kamu, kok! Hahahaha!" dan Kiba malah menanggapinya dengan lelucon lucu yang langsung sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona merah karena malu. Ihhh dasar Kiba!.

"K-kau ini, su-sudah ah, gombalanmu sama-sekali tidak lucu!" berharap rasa malunya akan segera Hilang, Hinata lebih memilih meneguk cokelat hangatnya yang ia pesan di kafe yang berada di pinggir jalan ini. Setelah seharian penuh berkenalan dengan murid-murid baru di Konoha's Senior High School, yang notabenya berbeda sekali dengan sekolah kiba yang berada di Konoha's International Senior High School. Beda internasional doang kok.

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah. Lalu hari pertamamu di sekolah bagaimana?" Kiba mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita Hinata sekarang. Tak enak juga kalau hanya dia saja yang bercerita tentang hari pertamanya.

"A-aku bertemu dengan cowok tampan. Ak-aku tidak tau siapa, su-suatu saat nanti mungkin aku bisa berteman denganya. Ta-tadi aku juga bertemu dengan anak bertubuh gemuk, memakai kacamata, jerawatan, giginya ompong, dan c-celanananya…" rona wajah Hinata langsung terlihat jelas bak saus tomat yang dilumuri dengan warna kepiting yang berwarna merah darah. Benar-benar sangat merah.

"Ng?" satu alis kiba terangkat ke atas, menunggu jawaban Hinata yang membuatnya penasaran. Ada apa sih?

"Kenapa dengan celana anak itu?" Kiba semakin penasaran.

"U-umm… i-itu-." bukanya menjawab, Hinata malah memainkan kedua jemarinya dan menunduk malu. Sampai-sampai, hidungnya yang mancung tinggal beberapa inchi lagi akan mencium si meja tempat minuman dan makananya berada karena saking kebangetan merunduknya. Kenapa sih?

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" Kiba semakin tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata. kenapa dengan celana anak itu? apakah salah kostum, terlalu kependekan, jahitanya salah atau bagaimana?.

"I-itu… ce-celananya… " HInata semakin malu-malu untuk menjawab.

"….''

"C-celananya…"

"Iya, kenapa, Hinata?" ayolah, aku sudah tidak sabar!.

"S-S-So…sobek 20cm."

"!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yahaha hallo minna! Lama tak jumpa! Ada yang kangen? :D *BLETAK*

Hahaha maaf saya lama vakum dan tidak melanjutkan cerita sebelumnya disini saya akan membuat cerita terbaru saya yang berdasarkan pengalaman real :3 *ga ada yang nanya*

^_^ sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya sangat suibuk dengan kejuruan saya T_T SMK sumpah ternyata rasanya lulus SMP tuh kaya gini : ( *plak*

Tapi saya berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua cerita saya, mohon bersabar ya? ^_^ #gubrak

Yak, semoga minna-san menyukai cerita ga jelas yang saya buat kali ini -_-" #plak

Terimakasih mau mampir untuk membaca :D Jangan lupa mampir lagi dan review yaaaa! #plakkkkk*

Salam hangat, _**Hikari No Aoi**__ ^_^_


End file.
